


Snowflake in baby blue mittens

by starwreck



Series: jenjaem soulmates [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, kid!jaemin, kid!jeno, kids!nomin, snowflakes, soft nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Everyone was born with a soulmate and Jaemin just hasn't found his yet. What bothers him is the position of his soulmate mark and the worry of not finding them at all, well, until he did.There are various types of identifying soulmates and Jaemin doesn't know if he is supposed to be lucky or not that he has a soulmate mark. He is indeed happy about the mark but the position of it bothers him so much that he avoids telling people where it is if someone asks about his mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: jenjaem soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100732
Comments: 10
Kudos: 279





	Snowflake in baby blue mittens

A boy around the age of five jumps up and down excitedly as he sees snowflakes fall down. He tiptoes to reach the window sill of his room as his small chubby fingers tries to touch the window sill, bright sparkling eyes darting everywhere in amazement. 

"Jaemin-ah!" 

Said boy turned around when he hears his mother call out and responds with a beaming yes. He runs towards his mother and giggled cutely as she catches him in her arms. 

"Mom! Mom! I saw them! I saw them!" He exclaims happily, pointing to the window. His mother laughs adoringly at her only son's cuteness. 

"What did you see, baby?" She asks, patting his head softly.

Jaemin explains animatedly, flailing his arms around. "Big and small white snow! They fall from the sky. It's so pretty,"

"Does Jaeminnie wanna go out and see those big and small white snow?" His mother asks, booping Jaemin's nose lightly. Little Jaemin nods vigorously, grabbing onto two of her fingers. 

"Yes! Yes! Jaemin wants to, can he? Please?" Even as a child, Jaemin already knows his puppy eyes will instantly grant his every wish. His mother smiles brightly at her son's excitement and nods back.

"Sure, you can. Let's dress you up warmly, hm?" 

As his mother promised, Jaemin is all ready to go out, wearing his warmest clothes and bouncing around even while holding hands with his mother. Little Jaemin spots his favourite playground and tugs on his mother's jacket.

"Can I go there? Please?" Little Jaemin asks, sporting a small pout on his face. His mother gives him a fat kiss on both of his cheeks, letting go of his hand. Jaemin yells a thank you before skipping his way to the playground.

"Don't run, Jaemin!"

"I won't!" 

Little Jaemin, as obedient as he is, always listening to his mother that he should not go far away from the playground and he is proud of never disobeying her. Yet when he hears a sob further away from the playground, he doesn't hesitate to head where the sound came from. 

Jaemin sees a boy around his age sitting on the tarred road, sobbing silently with his small fists wiping his eyes. Jaemin approaches the crying boy, crouching down beside him without making any sound, staring intently and quietly at the boy, hoping he notices his presence. 

The crying boy realises another presence from his radiating warmth and sniffs loudly, pulling away his hands from his eyes. "W-who are you?"

Little Jaemin tilts his head, lips pouting and a red hue decorates his squishy cheeks. "Nana!" He offers a hand to the other. "My name is Na Jaemin,"

"Nana?" The boy stops crying but sniffs. Jaemin nods and reaches a hand out while the other flinches, making Jaemin stop moving. "What are y-you doing?"

"Wiping your tears, silly!" Little Jaemin beams, wiping the boy's tear stained face with the end of his sleeves. Patting lightly at his face, Jaemin smiles at the sight of the boy brightening up. "What's your name?"

The boy looks down before glancing at Jaemin. "I'm J-Jeno," he answers timidly.

"Hi, Jeno! Why are you crying?" Jaemin asks, smiling brightly (not in a teasing way).

Jeno doesn't answer but his actions gave him away as he looks down at his palms and knees. Jaemin follows his eyes and gasps softly when he sees the red liquid blotched on his palm and one of his knees.

"Did you fall?" Little Jaemin asks, staring intently at Jeno's injuries.

Jeno nods sadly. "I was trying to...catch a snowflake," he mumbled quietly. 

Jaemin smiles adorably at Jeno's answer and stands up. He looks around him while Jeno stares at him confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'll get you that snowflake!" Jaemin beams then suddenly shrieks when he sees one coincidentally falling down. "There!" Jaemin bounces enthusiastically towards the snowflake, eyes not leaving it at all.

Jeno gasps out loud when Jaemin successfully catches the snowflake in his hands. Jaemin hurriedly squats down beside Jeno, holding out the snowflake to him. "Quick, quick! It's gonna melt!" 

Jeno nods happily, admiring the snowflake in Jaemin's mitten covered hands. "It's pretty," he whispers, eyes sparkling. 

Jaemin giggles adorably and they both watch it melt then disappear. Pouts decorated their faces when it was gone but as soon as they meet eyes again, they burst into laughter. 

"Thank you, Nana." Jeno says shyly, a small smile formed on his lips.

"You're welcome, Jeno!" Jaemin smiles widely, showing his pearly white teeth. "Oh and," Jaemin grabs on Jeno's hands and brings it close to his face. Jaemin blows lightly on his palms while Jeno watches him silently.

Jaemin then presses a peck on both palms. "My mother does this to me when I get hurt," he says, gently caressing Jeno's palm. "Don't run too fast while it's snowing, Jeno." he gives Jeno the widest smile.

Jeno nods, slightly embarrassed. "I won't,"

Jaemin then takes off his mittens and wears it on Jeno's hands. Jeno lets out a confused sound but lets Jaemin does as he wants to. "I'll give this to you, Jeno-ya. Take good care of this, okay? It's my favourite mittens,"

Jeno nods vigorously, smiling at Jaemin whose smile widens. "Thank you,"

Jaemin pulls Jeno up to his feet and dusts Jeno's pants. "My mom is going to look for me, Jeno. I'll see you later." Jaemin gives him a brief hug while Jeno stands still, not knowing what to do as he stares at the other disappearing, leaving small footprints on the snow-covered ground.

"Buh-bye!"

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin is envious of his friends, especially those who have already found their soulmates. He wonders about his soulmate's whereabouts almost every day. His 18th birthday is nearing but he still has no idea who and where his soulmate is.

Jaemin has heard a lot of soulmate stories from his friends and his parents mostly. They were all exciting and interesting which made his anticipation grow even bigger for the soulmate he waits for every day. 

There are various types of identifying soulmates and Jaemin doesn't know if he is supposed to be lucky or not that he has a soulmate mark. He is indeed happy about the mark but the position of it bothers him so much that he avoids telling people where it is if someone asks about his mark.

Jaemin's soulmate mark is placed on the inside of his thigh, above his knee area and close to his crotch. The first time he noticed the mark (which he always thought to be a birthmark, turns out he was wrong) was when he had a wet dream for the very first time. He tried to ignore it but the thought of having a soulmate mark on his thigh burns him on the inside.

Jaemin thinks he's a pervert or his soulmate would be but this fact doesn't affect him compared to the fact he still hasn't found out who his soulmate is. His soulmate could be on the other side of the world for all he knows and he would eventually end up being alone for the rest of his life.

"Stop moping around, dude. I am getting tired of seeing you sad," Donghyuck points out to him one day at the cafe. Jaemin groans as response, slouching down on the table. 

"You like seeing me sad," Jaemin mumbles sulkily, lips automatically on pout mode.

It was Donghyuck's turn to groan and he flicks a finger on Jaemin's head, snapping the other who glares at him. 

"I don't like seeing you in any way but you really gotta stop moping around. You're not gonna find your soulmate like this."

Jaemin rolls his eyes, leaning back on the chair. "I don't think I can find him even if I cry tears of blood."

"Now, you're being dramatic. Please, Nana. Snap out of it," Donghyuck flails his arms around frustratedly.

"You can say that since you've met your soulmate already." Jaemin says, "And it's Mark Lee out of everybody, too." 

"Yeah, and? Jealous much?" Donghyuck sneers, raising his eyebrows teasingly at Jaemin.

Jaemin clicks his tongue, dissatisfied with his close friend's answer and threatens to punch him. "Shut up, Hyuck. I'm getting stressed and it's all because of you."

"Me? You're stressed because of your soulmate,  _ not _ me!" Donghyuck defends, sticking out his tongue playfully. "But you know, fate is complicated. You'll meet your soulmate when you meet them," 

Jaemin shrugs his shoulders then shoves a hand to Donghyuck's face. Donghyuck looks back weirdly while Jaemin grunts.

"Money, I'm going to buy coffee with your money."

"Why  _ mine _ ?" Donghyuck asks, quite offended.

"Just give me the damn money! I'm so pissed off I could cut you to pieces and boil you right now."

"Damn, Nana. You into that shit?" Donghyuck grumbles, pulling out his wallet and giving Jaemin a few notes. "You're welcome, your prettiest hottest cutest friend is treating you to your death drink."

Jaemin snorts as he grabs the money then bows down respectfully, mimicking the way he would bow to elders and Donghyuck fakes a laugh. 

Jaemin orders his usual coffee drink–the one dark as his soul (not really) and with the most bitter taste. He waits for his drink, leaning on the counter while half his body was facing the door to the cafe. Tapping his foot to the beat of the song playing in the cafe, Jaemin almost cursed out loud when he felt a stinging pain on his inner thigh, the spot where his soulmate mark is. 

Donghyuck notices the sudden alarmed expression on Jaemin's face and raises his eyebrows curiously. He mouths a why but Jaemin couldn't answer as the hotness burns his thigh, spreading it to his whole body and he bends down with his palm on it to ease the pain. 

"Jeno!" One of the baristas called out and a boy around Jaemin's age walks to the counter to get his drink. The said boy glances at Jaemin worriedly because Jaemin keeps on ignoring the workers' questions. He was about to tap Jaemin on the shoulder but suddenly, he was struck with excruciating pain right above his crotch–on his abs. 

Jaemin reaches out his hand in front of him, thinking it was Donghyuck. A loud gasp filled his ears and Jaemin could feel them ringing inside his head, feeling slightly lightheaded when he touched who he thought was his friend. The next thing he knows, his white pants are stained with a dark patch of iced coffee. 

The cold sensation snaps Jaemin out of his trance, raising his head to meet with a pair of beautiful brown eyes which seemed to suck him in. The boy in front of him was experiencing the same thing, eyes locked with Jaemin and time feels like it stopped for the both of them. 

Jeno's eyes shifted to Jaemin's pants and he immediately lunged forward, his hand touching Jaemin's thigh–the part where the drink spilled on. Jaemin's breath hitched as he watched Jeno try to salvage the damage. 

Jeno's hand accidentally landed on Jaemin's soulmate mark and his touch burns. Jaemin's eyes snapped back to Jeno who looks back surprised. 

A sudden wave of realization hit them. 

"I-I'm Jeno, Lee Jeno." Jeno stutters, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Oh, I'm Na Jaemin." Jaemin replies back, eyes slowly shifting back to Jeno's hand on his inner thigh. "C-can you, um, move your hand?" he asks, cheeks flushed crimson.

Jeno's ear burns and he blushes, hastily removing his hand from Jaemin who let out a relieved sigh when he did because of the heat on his soulmate mark. Suddenly realizing something wrong, both their heads snap back to each other, this time eyes wide as saucers.

"Um, are you two okay?" A worker asks, looking down at them worriedly. Jaemin squeaks a yes, quickly getting up to his feet and Jeno clears his throat awkwardly as he also stands up. 

"Yes, we're absolutely fine." Jaemin answers, giving a sweet smile to the worker who nods back while Jeno feels his heart flutter at the pretty sight. Jaemin turns to Jeno hesitantly, "You…"

"I-I'm sorry for touching you, uh, there." Jeno says, cheeks lit up on fire as he points to Jaemin's thigh. Jaemin shakes his head vigorously, a hand unconsciously covering his stained pants. 

"It's okay, I didn't get hurt. Did you?" Jaemin asks, eyes raking over Jeno's body from head to toe. 

"No, but I think I wasn't the only one who felt that...did you?" Jeno looks at Jaemin timidly, his hand also unknowingly lands on the spot above his crotch.

"Okay, what just happened and why are you touching yourself in public, Jaemin?" Donghyuck interrupts the small moment the two soulmates had while he crosses his arms on his chest, scrutinizing the stain on Jaemin's pants and also the stranger in front of him. "Geez, Nana. Be more embarrassed. Come on, let's go wash this off." Donghyuck ushers Jaemin to the bathroom at the back of the cafe when Jeno instinctively reaches out a hand to Jaemin's wrist, stopping both of them.

"Um, I can–You can wash your clothes at my place? I mean, that's a better solution. It is my fault," Jeno offers, his other hand scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, throwing a glare at Jeno. 

"And who are you trying to get into my best friend's pants after pouring coffee on his pants?" Donghyuck click his tongue, hands now on his hips like a mother looks like.

"Hyuck," Jaemin tugs on Donghyuck's arm but the latter stands intimidatingly still to scare Jeno, making Jaemin roll his eyes discreetly for his friend's useless protectiveness. 

Jeno sends Donghyuck a sheepish smile. "Well, I think we're kinda soulmates," he replies, a light tint of pink decorates his cheeks shyly while Jaemin turns red from his words, feeling foreign all over his body. Donghyuck gapes in shock and Jeno takes the chance to grab Jaemin out of the cafe, heading back to his place.

"T-text me later, Nana!" They hear Donghyuck yell before the door to the cafe closes. 

The journey to Jeno's place was quiet. Not recognizing the path, Jaemin lets himself be pulled by Jeno who seems like he was taking his sweet time in walking them back. "Nana?"

Jaemin jumps back out of shock, hand rubbing on his chest comfortably. "Did you just call me Nana?"

Jeno turns back quickly, face still blushing and nods. "Your friend called you that, I think it's cute and it suits you, Nana." he smiles brightly.

They reach Jeno's place in a few minutes and the first thing Jeno asks Jaemin to do is to take off his clothes. Jaemin stares at him in disbelief before realising that he was there to wash his coffee-soaked pants. Jaemin doesn't strip right away but stares at Jeno for a while, waiting for him to get a hint.

"Why? Is there something wrong? How am I gonna wash it if you don't take it off?" Jeno asks, head tilted to the side innocently. Jaemin almost socked him in the face had he not been really cute.

"Um, I don't have a change of clothes?" Jaemin says, hands clasped shyly together in front of him. Now it was Jeno's turn to blush red as he stammers a reply, telling Jaemin to wait while he goes and grabs something for him to change into.

Jeno comes back shortly after, holding a hoodie and sweatpants. "It looks like we're the same size. I don't have much clean clothes right now. This is...bearable, I guess." He says, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Y-you can change into them there,"

Jaemin hastily grabs the clothes, rushes into the bathroom and spares a glance at Jeno before entering. When Jaemin is out of his sight, Jeno exhales the deepest breath he thinks he has ever held out of nervousness. 

"Okay, I have a soulmate. My soulmate is a boy, he's in my place. He's changing his clothes, he's changing into mine," Jeno mumbled under his breath, fists clenching into balls as he avoids looking at the bathroom door.

"Soulmate," Jeno repeats, " _ My _ soulmate," He grins happily, throwing his fists in the air and silently screaming a yes. 

Jaemin, on the other hand, feels so warm on his cheeks. He pats himself and heads to the sink to wash his face off with cold water. "Na Jaemin, you stupid hoe. I know you're desperate to find your soulmate but what the fuck?!" he hisses quietly, hitting his head lightly. "He's gonna think you're easy because you literally followed him here like a damn puppy,"

Jaemin groans and stomps his feet like a kid as he takes his clothes off. He changes into the new ones given by Jeno. "Oh, it smells like him." he says when he notices the smell of the clothes. "How the hell do you know how he even smells like?" he suddenly realizes and face palms.

Jaemin gets out of the bathroom, his dirty clothes hung on his arm and no Jeno in sight. So, he walks around the house, trying to find his soulmate.  _ Oh, gosh. That sounds so weird. Soulmate. My soulmate, my soulmate, my damned soulmate.  _ The more he repeats it in his head, the redder he becomes. 

Jaemin stops at a room with its door ajar. He thinks it would be rude to suddenly barge in, so he stays outside the door, leaning on the wall across it. Suddenly, the door is abruptly opened, startling Jaemin and Jeno sheepishly grins at Jaemin, eyes scanning the younger discreetly. 

_ He looks good in my clothes.  _ Jeno thinks as he bites the smile that threatens to form on his face.

"Where should I–?" Jaemin asks, signalling to his stained clothes. Jeno takes it from him and opens the door to his room. 

"Come on inside, I'll go and put this in the washing machine." Jeno pulls on Jaemin's wrist while the latter lets himself enter Jeno's room. It feels so foreign yet familiar. Jeno's room gives off a cosy feeling, similar to Jeno's aura.

Jaemin feels at home but also not at the same time. He doesn't know how to act suddenly now that he's met the soulmate he's been desperately searching for. That's why when Jeno gets back, Jaemin is still standing in the middle of his room, hand rubbing his elbow nervously. 

Jeno chuckles fondly, finding himself liking the boy's antics and cuteness. He pushes Jaemin to sit down on the edge of his bed. 

"I know this sounds very fucking crazy and inapproriate since this is literally the first time we met but can you show me your soulmate mark?" Jeno is straightforward with his question, leaving Jaemin in a nervous stuttering mess as he blinks profusely and hands awkwardly placed on his lap.

"I-I'll show you mine first, then." Jeno says, standing right in front of Jaemin who instantly looks down on the suddenly interesting looking carpet. "Jaemin," Jeno lifts his chin up with a finger. "Look at me,"

Jaemin reluctantly keeps his gaze on Jeno as the older raises the end of his shirt and Jaemin can already feel the warmth spreading out to his whole body, anticipating his soulmate's soulmate mark. Once he sees it, his breath hitches and his eyes dart back up to look at Jeno curiously. 

Jeno seems as nervous as Jaemin is, if not, more but he chose not to show it. Jaemin gets more anxious of showing  _ his  _ soulmate mark. Jeno softly grabs Jaemin's hand and places it on his soulmate mark. Both of them flinch at the electric-like touch but it soon disappears and is replaced by a comfortable feeling of familiarity. 

Jeno smiles sweetly, holding on Jaemin's hand on his mark. "I'm touching my soulmate right now," he mumbled, eyes flickering to Jaemin's face to observe his reaction. Jaemin's cheeks are tinted pink as he traces the mark with feathery touches. 

"Your mark is pretty," Jaemin says, slowly pulling his hand away from Jeno's hold. "Mine is...a little bit, um," he stumbles on his words, gripping on his sweatpants. 

Jeno raises his eyebrows curiously. "Where is it? Can I–Can I see it?" Jeno asks carefully. Jaemin hesitantly nods as he sits back down on the bed, confusing Jeno. Jaemin lets his hand stay on his inner thigh.

"Can you pass me the blanket?" Jaemin requests, biting his lips anxiously.

"Why do you need the blanket?" Jeno asks back yet he grabs it anyway and passes it to Jaemin. "Is it...somewhere inappropriate?" his eyes turn wide.

Jaemin's ears turn red, feeling embarrassed to reveal his soulmate mark. "Y-you're going to be the first person to see this, okay? I-I really haven't shown it to anyone else." Jaemin places the blanket on top of his lap as he slips off the sweatpants he had on. 

Jeno stares at him in shock when he takes off his pants. His eyes couldn't help but take in the sight of Jaemin's bare legs in front of him. Jaemin is still blushing red and a stuttering mess as he lifts up the part covering his thigh up until the middle of his thigh. Jaemin is already looking away, feeling too hot with Jeno's intense gaze when his eyes lands on his soulmate mark. 

Jeno kneels down on the floor, a hand reaching out to touch Jaemin's soulmate mark. Its position is too intimate and so many thoughts crossed Jeno's head. Jeno finally touches the mark, surprising Jaemin with the bolt of electricity running through him. Jeno caresses his mark softly, making Jaemin melt at the gesture yet his breathing heavy.

"D-does this mean that–?" Jeno trails off, looking up at Jaemin questioningly.

Jaemin reluctantly nods. "It is what you think it is. Marks at these spots tend to indicate a rather...active sex life," he clears his throat, slowly covering back his legs. "So...yeah,"

Jeno blinks profusely, nodding off and sits back down beside Jaemin. 

"Going at it the first time we meet each other is a bit too–"

"Fast, I know," Jaemin continues his sentence.

"Oh, look at us. Already acting like we're–"

"Soulmates, a part of each other's life, our other half."

"That's cute, Jaemin." Jeno says, holding out his hand in the space between them. "It'd be cuter if you would just–" Jaemin finishes his sentence by holding onto Jeno's hand, interlacing their fingers together.

"Oh, would you look at that? Fits perfectly," Jaemin squeezes his hand, smiling brightly. 

"I want to find out another thing," Jeno mumbles, eyes shifting downwards to Jaemin's lips and Jaemin copies his actions. "May I–"

"Kiss me, Jeno," Jaemin says, tugging slightly on Jeno's hand while Jeno does so happily as he leans in and presses their lips together for a sweet, innocent first kiss. 

One kiss turns into two and two turns into three and three turns into four. As soon as one pulls away, the other chases their lips back and they kiss again. 

Running out of breath from their short kiss session, Jeno knocks his forehead against Jaemin's forehead. "I think I can live with this for the rest of my life,"

Jaemin giggles, stroking Jeno's cheek fondly. "You haven't even gotten to know me. We barely know each other."

"We have a lifetime to do that,"

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Jeno."

Jeno turns back to see Jaemin holding something in his hands, eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it, love?" Jeno asks, crawling to get behind Jaemin and rests his chin on Jaemin's shoulder as his arm snakes around his soulmate's waist.

Jaemin has a cute pout on his face as shows the thing he's holding to Jeno. "I think I've seen this before," and Jeno frowns slightly. 

"That's something I got from an angel years ago," Jeno replies, hugging Jaemin tighter.

"Angel?" Jaemin still looks confused.

Jeno chuckles, grabbing the faded baby blue mittens from Jaemin and holds it delicately in his hand. "Yep, an angel sent from above gave me this when I was a kid."

Jaemin has an unamused face as Jeno talks. "Oh yeah?"

"You don't need to believe me, love. It's an old story." Jeno shrugs, putting back the mittens in the box in front of Jaemin but Jaemin snatches it back from him.

"Is this  _ angel _ your first love or something?" Jaemin asks, a playful smile spread to his face. 

"Hm, I won't say first love but someone who brought significance to my life at one point." Jeno answers honestly. "But don't get jealous, love. I only have you now."

"I'd be damn stupid to hate on myself but you do you, love." Jaemin replies, smiling innocently as he pecks Jeno's lips.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You fool, here," Jaemin turns the mitten inside out and points to an initial at the end of the mitten. "Nana, see. My mother made me this mitten when I was a kid and she got mad at me for giving it away to a stranger but only for awhile because she said I did a good deed later," Jaemin smiles prettily, patting his soulmate's cheek who seems awestruck by the new information.

"Wait, Nana, love, are you–are you saying that the angel I met that day was you?" 

Jaemin laughs at how dumbfounded Jeno looks, pressing another loving kiss to his lips and Jeno reciprocates despite still being confused. 

"It's no angel, love. It was me, your soulmate."

Jeno frowns a bit before tackling Jaemin down on the carpeted floor. "Oh, aren't you having fun teasing me? I'm not gonna let you go easily this time." Jeno threatens adorably, hands on Jaemin's sides. Jaemin giggles at Jeno's cuteness, pulling Jeno down for a long kiss.

"Go on, love."

And Jeno attacks Jaemin with a series of tickles on his sides and sneaking a few pecks here and there, laughing happily.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> nomin soulmates uwu  
> soft nomin  
> twitter @ starwreck


End file.
